


King With No Crown

by Persefata



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biker Daryl Dixon, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Sons of Anarchy, Manip, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persefata/pseuds/Persefata
Summary: He's so cruel but, I'm still in love with Judas, baby.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	King With No Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I did instead of sleeping.

He's so cruel but, I'm still in love with Judas, baby. 


End file.
